The primary purpose of this exploratory center is to investigate three symptoms commonly observed in cancer patients: pain, fatigue, and sleep alterations. The interrelationships of these symptoms will be studied using a common conceptual framework emphasizing physiologic, psychologic, behavioral, and sociocultural dimensions. These endeavors will provide fundamental information about pain, fatigue, and sleep alterations that will be used as a basis for developing and implementing multimodal therapeutic interventions aimed at eliminating or mitigating the symptoms. The primary aim of the center is to expand the knowledge base of these biobehavioral symptoms by implementing a series of related studies that progress from descriptive to interventional designs as the science progresses. Secondary aims are to: 1) promote common theoretical, methodologic, and analytic dimensions across studies, 2) develop interdisciplinary teams of investigators to study characteristics and interrelationships of the symptoms, 3) relate this program of clinical studies to other relevant programs at The Johns Hopkins University and Hospital, and 4) Provide research support services for investigators in the center. In the initial year of the center, four descriptive studies will be initiated that examine the pain experience of bone marrow transplant patients; the relationships among pain, fatigue, and emotional distress in patients with solid tumors; the biologic basis of chronic fatigue in cancer patients; and sleep alterations in cancer patients. In subsequent years, the nature of these symptoms and their interrelationships will be further elucidated in pediatric, surgical, and other patients, and interdisciplinary, multimodal therapeutic approaches will be developed and tested.